Maman
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Vous voulez du Teen Wolf ? Vous voulez de la tristesse ? Mais sans trop de niaiserie, alors venez lire ce petit One shot sur les états d'âme de Stiles.


Yo ! Bon je reviens cette fois avec une petite fic un chouïa tristounette. J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des trucs déprimants mais cette fic m'est venue en tête au moment où j'allais tomber dans les bras de Morphée, du coup j'ai été obligée de l'écrire si je voulais avoir une chance de faire dodo !**  
**

Et en avant pour la séance Kleenex. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Maman**

La mine morose, il sortit son bras de sous sa couette pour arrêter le bruit agaçant du réveil qui le tirait de sa nuit sans sommeil. Terré et recroquevillé au fond de son lit, il écoutait la pluie tomber dehors. Son humeur était à l'image de la météo. Ou était-ce l'inverse. Un frisson le parcourut le long de son échine. Son réveil sonna de nouveau. Sa main ressortit sauvagement de sous les draps et attrapa le réveil qui se fracassa contre le mur. Le silence reprit possession de sa chambre.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, peut-être dix. Une demi heure ? Qui sait, et puis il s'en foutait royalement. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, ni de parler, ou de penser d'ailleurs. Une main se voulant réconfortante, se posa sur son épaule à travers la couette. Aucuns mots ne furent prononcés, et ils auraient été superflus de toute façon. La porte se referma, le laissant seul avec lui-même…et le bruit de la pluie qui frappait toujours contre sa vitre à un rythme régulier. Ce son était agréable. Les gouttes d'eau devaient être assez grosses, formant un rideau d'eau impossible à franchir sans être mouillé. Les gouttes tapaient fort contre sa vitre, lavant tout sur leur passage. Il eut soudain envie de sortir dehors.

Il sortit une jambe de sous la couette. Le « froid » de sa chambre, qui contrastait avec la douce chaleur de son lit, lui mordit la peau. Il rentra immédiatement le bout de son pied à l'abri. Il grelotta. Le bruit de la pluie le rappela à l'ordre. Sortir ! Laisser la pluie emporter ses malheurs. Son pied ressortit timidement de l'abri, bientôt rejoint par un autre, puis d'une main il se découvrit. Il frissonna. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, l'air était frais. Son regard perdu, virevolta dans la pièce. Que cherchait-il ? Un regard. Il tomba soudain dessus. Le regard lui souriait, l'encourageait, le réconfortait. Son cœur se serra et il détourna le regard.

Il se leva, péniblement, mais il se leva. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses forces l'avaient désertés, abandonnés. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de bain. Il alluma. La lumière lui agressa les yeux, qu'il ferma aussitôt. Il avait mal à la tête. Il rouvrit les yeux. La pièce lumineuse et froide tournait. Il se précipita au dessus des toilettes et vomit. Il avait mal. Il se releva. Tout tournait autour de lui, ou était-ce lui qui tournait autour de tout ? Mais pourquoi tournerait-il autour des choses ? Non c'était bien les choses qui tournaient autour de lui !

Chancelant, il s'agrippa à son lavabo. Il but pour faire partir le mauvais goût dans sa bouche. Il était fatigué, las, épuisé, accablé. L'eau coulait toujours. Il passa ses mains dessous puis s'aspergea d'eau avec. Il sentit le sol se rompre sous ses pieds. Il s'accrocha le plus fermement possible au rebord du lavabo. Ses jointures blanchirent sous l'effort. Il leva la tête. Un autre regard. Le sien. Il avait mauvaise mine. Pâle, des cernes profonds et noirs sous ses yeux, le regard égaré. Son cœur se serra. Encore. Il ressortit de la salle de bain et chercha de quoi s'habiller. Un short jaune ? Non. Et depuis quand avait-il un short jaune ?

En farfouillant, il finit par mettre la main sur un jean, un T-shirt noir et une veste à capuche. Il les mit, puis enfila une paire de chaussures. Il sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir était sombre. Le tonnerre gronda, le faisant sursauter. Le parquet craquait sous ses pas.

Il arriva enfin à la première marche des escaliers. Il descendit les dix-sept autres lentement, sa main droite s'accrochant à la rambarde. 15…16…17…18. Il arriva en bas. De l'eau coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi pleuvait-il à l'intérieur ? Il n'y avait pourtant jamais eu de fuite, ni de trou dans la maison ! Il pleurait alors ? Surement.

D'une main tremblotante, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Un courant d'air frais lui rafraichit le visage. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce contact. Un pas, puis deux. Il était sous l'eau. Les gouttes de pluie coulèrent sur son visage, lavant ses larmes. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Des nuages gris et imposants ! Que pouvait-il voir d'autre de toute façon ? Des éléphants roses ? Des chameaux volants ? Un mammouth en ski ? Un regard souriant ? Son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait mal.

Il se mit à marcher. Sans but ? Non, il savait où il allait. Autour de lui, les gens couraient pour se réfugier, pour échapper à la pluie et à la grisaille. Les phares des voitures lui agressaient parfois les yeux. Le paysage tournait mais il savait où il allait. La pluie tombait, le nettoyant de ses malheurs.

Il se retrouva enfin en face du portail noir. Cela faisait longtemps. Il hésita. Il avait peur. Un frisson le parcourut.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Combien exactement, il ne savait pas, et il s'en fichait royalement ! Il finit par bouger, traversant le portail. Tout droit. Un…Deux. A droite. Il n'y avait personne. Tout était gris ou presque. Le gazon était d'un vert resplendissant. C'en était même déplacé. A gauc…Non il s'était trompé d'allée. Il rebroussa chemin.

C'était là, un peu plus loin. Il ralentit le pas. Ses yeux étaient embués, son cœur se serra encore une fois.

Lentement, très lentement, il arriva en face de ce qu'il cherchait. Elizabeth « Lizzie » Stilinsky 1969-2006. Il tomba à genoux. Depuis quand n'était-il pas revenu ici ? Depuis l'enterrement. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies par le froid. Sa gorge se noua. Son pouls accéléra. Il avait besoin d'air. Il inspira. Rien, ou presque. Sa respiration devint saccadée, haletante. De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air. Il y en avait pourtant partout mais il n'arrivait pas l'aspirer. Il se noyait. Son pouls accéléra encore, il avait froid, il tremblait, il avait peur. De l'air.

Il allait d'écrouler au sol, mais une main puissante le rattrapa. A genoux dans la boue, cherchant désespérément de l'air, il entendit une voix connue.

« Stiles ! »

Il croisa un regard inquiet

« Stiles ! »

Le jeune homme s'accrocha comme une âme désespérée à la voix. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la voix. C'était chaud et humide.

Chaud et humide, comme il y a six ans. Il avait fait chaud, mais la veille, la pluie avait rempli l'air d'humidité. Il était là, assis sur un lit blanc d'hôpital, à côté du regard souriant. « Maman, on peut aller se promener ? ». Elle lui avait sourit, et malgré sa maladie, elle était partit marcher avec lui. Il courrait de partout, s'émerveillant de tout, comme un enfant de neuf ans. Oh quelque chose de brillant flottait à la surface d'une flaque d'eau ! Il courut pour voir ce que c'était, et tout bascula. Les crissements des pneus, les cris de sa mère, le bruit d'un corps heurtant le pare-choc.

Stiles pleurait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pleuré depuis ce jour-là. Il s'accrocha plus fermement à son « rocher », cette voix grave, ses bras protecteurs. Sa mère était morte en le protégeant, c'est pourquoi il était devenu si loyal et protecteur envers ses amis, risquant parfois sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. Il ne s'était jamais plaint. Alors même qu'il n'était qu'un frêle humain parmi des loups-garous et autres chasseurs. Il avait supporté, encaissé. Mais l'arrivée de la date de la mort de sa mère l'avait déstabilisé, fragilisé. Il se laissa aller contre le torse musclé et réconfortant, pleurant comme un enfant, ne se cachant plus derrière ses sarcasmes.

La voix le serra plus fermement dans ses bras, grognant devant la vulnérabilité du jeune homme. Mais aussi devant la stupidité dont elle avait fait preuve. Comment n'avait elle pas vu, qu'il n'allait pas bien ?

Stiles reprit peu à peu sa respiration. Son cœur se calma. Il ne lui faisait plus mal. Il se sentait apaisé. Il n'avait plus froid, ou du moins pas le même genre de froideur que tout à l'heure. Il se décolla de l'abri chaud dans lequel il avait enfoui sa tête. Il renifla, ravalant ses larmes.

« T'es trempé Derek ! J'ai cru que j'allais me noyer pendant que tu me faisais un gros câlin ! Déclara t-il, redevenant le Stiles sarcastique.

- TU m'as mouillé en chougnant !

- Ah oui, c'est sûr que la pluie n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu te sois transformé en éponge ! Enfin tu ne peux pas nier que tu m'as fais un câlin. Dit Stiles d'un ton catégorique.

- Je t'ai juste empêché de te vautrer dans la b...

- Merci. Le coupa Stiles.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pleuvait plus. Un rayon de soleil pointa même le bout de son nez. Stiles sourit, il voyait enfin un visage souriant dans les nuages. Son cœur était plus léger. Sa mère était peut-être partie, mais il n'était pas seul. Il avait une famille. Une famille de loups certes, mais une famille quand même. Et puis il devait l'avouer, être protéger par Derek était plutôt…agréable.

Stiles, toujours un peu collé à Derek tenta un rapprochement, quasiment sûr qu'il allait se faire envoyer valser. Pourtant quand il replongea sa tête dans le cou de Derek, celui-ci ne fit rien, hormis le serrer dans ses bras. Stiles sourit, peu habitué à tant de tendresse, surtout de la part de Monsieur Grognon. Il grelotta. Note à lui même : passer des heures sous la pluie est une très mauvaise idée.

Derek le repoussa gentiment, faisant lever un sourcil de surprise à Stiles. Puis Derek enleva sa précieuse veste en cuir pour la mettre sur les épaules du jeune humain. Stiles leva un deuxième sourcil, ses yeux devenant aussi grands que des soucoupes sous le coup de l'étonnement.

« Toi, le Grand Méchant Loup, tu me donnes ta super veste en cuir de Bad Boy ! Dit Stiles presque choqué.

- Prêtée pas donnée.

- Comme tu veux. Maintenant tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? Demanda Stiles fatigué.

- Oui. »

Ils se mirent en marche. Stiles chancela, mais c'était sans compter le loup protecteur à côté de lui qui le rattrapa. Derek l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Devant le magnifique engin dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Après la veste en cuir, il avait maintenant le droit de monter dans la Camaro, mouillé de surcroit, quel honneur.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Grogna Derek.

- Je vais monter dans ta Camaro ! Sautilla Stiles comme un enfant.

- Et…

- Et c'est juste une super preuve de confiance de ta part ! En fait tu m'aimes bien, hein ?

- Monte. » Dit simplement Derek en poussant le jeune homme dans la voiture.

Finalement, sa journée n'était pas si pourrie que ça. Et qui sait, peut-être allait-elle se finir de façon grandiose. Après tout, le loup garou avait été gentil avec lui alors Stiles pouvait très bien se faire des films quand à la suite des évènements. Sur cette pensée, le jeune Stilinsky sourit, sous le regard perplexe de Derek.


End file.
